


keep the jacket

by miraphora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraphora/pseuds/miraphora
Summary: It’s the new Millennium Falcon.It nearly gets blown up, it gets stolen, it gets lost in bets in games of sabacc.





	keep the jacket

**Author's Note:**

> just a random little drabble i had put on tumblr ages ago

It’s the new Millennium Falcon.

It nearly gets blown up, it gets stolen, it gets lost in bets in games of sabacc.

It passes from Poe to Finn to Rey to Finn to Poe to Rey, over the course of their relationship.

It’s used to cover wounded lovers:

Poe’s voice whispering in Rey’s ear, even though she’s deep in a Jedi healing trance and he thinks she can’t hear, even though she’s bleeding everywhere, all over the faded bantha hide, and he can’t seem to stop it: “It’s gonna be all right, they’ll put you right into bacta and you’ll be fine, they can fix this, they can fix this right?”

It keeps them warm:

Finn huddled with the jacket around his shoulders, waiting to be rescued, sitting tight because Poe said he’d find him, he always finds him, or he finds Poe. That’s the deal: he needs a pilot and Poe needs him and…it’s almost warm, he’s so cold, that can’t be right, can it?

It keeps them dry:

Finn takes the jacket from Poe to hold it up over their heads, because Poe is compact and his arms are made for piloting star fighters not for reaching for the sky–he has the X-wing for that. Finn holds it spread above their heads as the rain pours down–a torrent, a flood, the mud under their feet is treacherous and **slimy** , and Rey doesn’t care. As they huddle under the sparse shelter of the sleek bantha leather, she dances and twirls and kicks up mud and she **laughs**. And when she comes back to them, skidding close with a shout of joy and eager kisses, her mouth tastes like cool and wet rain, sweet and fresh and full of life. She gives that to them: the wonder of the rain.


End file.
